We Write the Script of Love
by Deadly-Forgotten-Soul
Summary: Leon and Cloud are dating thanks to two OC's but now they're setting their sights higher with wanting to put together other couples they believe will be amazing together. The only issue...all parties hate one another. SoRiku, AkuRoku, LeonCloud and other.
1. Introduction

**DFS: Hey folks, long time since I've published anything on fanfiction but hey I hope my new Kingdom Hearts series is okay for everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own any of the characters used within, I do however own my two OCs used within and the storyline.**

* * *

"_Sex Education in Science tomorrow Roxas," _

Roxas knew the voice the second he'd taken the phone from Sora who was giving a wide eyed, curious stare at his twin brother. Sora usually always picked up the phone in order to talk to their friends first, before Leon would demand the phone in order to call his boyfriend – Cloud. Roxas rarely spoke to his friends on the phone due to Sora keeping it from him a lot of the time. Roxas didn't mind, he loved Sora and watched out for him twin.

When Sora had seen the number on the dial he'd automatically guessed it would be for Leon, however after hearing the female voice on the line ask for Roxas, he'd quickly changed his route to Roxas' room to hand him the phone. Sora wouldn't lie and say Roxas was out…not to the girl on the other end of the line.

"Yeah and?" Roxas snapped into the phone. The tone made Sora jump slightly, it was very rare Roxas used such a harsh tone.

"_I do hope they cover gay sex don't you? I suppose they could use Axle as an example." _

There had been no time for Roxas to make a reply, even if the girl hadn't hung up Roxas wouldn't have been able to respond. The blonde had frozen over in a matter of seconds when her words were spoken as the words 'gay sex' rang through his mind.

"Roxas?" Sora nudged his twin as the phone slid from his hands. "Rox?" Sora poked his twin again, hoping for a reaction this time.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Roxas turned slightly to meet Sora's eyes as he sat on the bed, his eyes never leaving Sora's. Roxas hadn't told anybody about how he grew feelings for one of the popular students of Destiny High…but that girl knew…and her knowing was a bad thing. So very very bad.

"What did she want?" Sora asked, fiddling with his fingers as if feeling the nerves that Roxas was currently feeling.

"She told me to look forward to Science tomorrow," Roxas responded, rubbing a hand over his forehead and dropping backwards into the soft blankets of his bed. The blonde stared at the ceiling and let out two sighs before continuing. "I'm doomed."

"Pretty much," Sora agreed and Roxas turned slightly to show his smiling twin a glare. Sora had always been so care free and Roxas had never wanted to burden Sora with him been gay. Too many complications would arise. Sora had been very accepting when their elder brother and teacher at Destiny High had begun dating Cloud, but Roxas didn't quite know how Sora would feel with Roxas following that path to. "What's happening in Science?" Sora finally added.

"She just told me to wait for Science tomorrow," Roxas lied.

"Well I'm glad I'm not you," Sora laughed, trying to hide a yawn. It was already late and both teens had school tomorrow, which Roxas was already dreading.

"I might pull a sicky," Roxas sighed.

"Leon will know," Sora responded and stood. "I'm off to bed, see you in morning?"

"Yeah," Roxas shrugged and watched his brother leave before going deep into thought about tomorrow…Science…and the popular student, Axle.

* * *

Darkness filled the room, the only light the dim light of the moon shining through the opened window. Two girls sat in the room, one fully hidden by the shadows, the other sat at the window, looking out towards the moon, the dim light revealing her pink hair and equally pink innocent eyes. She didn't bother to look towards the other that sat in the moon and wished only for more light.

It had been only moments before a phone had been put down and already the pink haired girl was feeling nervous. What if she'd been wrong about Roxas? She was supposed to be friends with the teen and Roxas hadn't even been the first target. Roxas hadn't exactly told her about Axle, she'd only caught him watching him during the week when it was supposed to be Sora she was watching.

"Kali," the cold tone made the pink haired female – Kali – jump slightly. She was use to the tone, but she hadn't expected the other girl to break the silence that had fallen. Kali instantly looked over with a smile placed across her face as the other girl walked out of the shadows.

Blonde hair that fell below her knees identified her to most, along with cold piercing crimson eyes. She was short for her age, the shortest in her year. The blonde was pretty, almost too pretty Kali had thought when she'd first became friends with the blonde but she'd never had a partner and neither did she ever want one, which most of Destiny High knew.

"What did Roxas say?" Kali asked curiously.

"You where correct," the blonde stated, folding her arms and joining Kali at the window as she looked over the island. The manor they lived in stood at a perfect spot on Destiny Island at one of the highest points near the edge of a cliff, overlooking the islands and sea.

"Has Axle said anything?" Kali's smile had broken wider at her friends words.

"I haven't spoken to him. We keep this to ourselves, you know that Kal. Nobody else can know, not even Axle. Just stay out of trouble and keep a look out," the blonde ordered coldly, narrowing her eyes to the much taller pink haired Kali.

"Got it!" Kali beamed happily, turning back to the window briefly before facing her friend again, who was already opening the door to leave. "Eh! Kiara wait!" Kali called quickly.

"Hm?" Kiara asked, turning, her blond hair spiraling round her form effortlessly as she turned.

"Don't hurt them," Kali pleaded.

Kiara only smirked and left Kali to her own thoughts as she sighed and seated herself back at the window. Kali hadn't known about Roxas last week, she'd only found out on the Thursday of last week, now it would be Monday tomorrow and a day she knew Roxas wouldn't be looking forward to. How had things gone so differently? Kali didn't know. She'd been asked to watch Sora ever since Kiara noticed Sora staring towards a certain silver haired teen within her group of friends.

Fangirls…that's all the two girls really were, although Kiara would never show it. Both girls knew the exact people to make the perfect couple. Sora and Riku were the two targets originally, it was just too bad both parties disliked one another. Kali wondered if it was wise to change from Riku and Sora to Roxas and Axle.

Only time would tell.


	2. 01 Science

"Don't make me go!" Roxas pleaded with Leon on the sunny Monday morning. Sora had happily waited in the car whilst Roxas clung to the doorframe for dear life.

"Roxas I'm warning you! This is the last time I'll ask, get in the car!" Leon had resorted to yelling now and Sora watched in amusement from the open window, his head resting in a tired manor on the side of the door. Roxas had tried four times to get the day off school this morning. Telling Leon he was sick, getting bullied, was going to be in trouble with teachers. Finally the fourth excuse to stay off was the one that ticked Leon off when he told Leon the truth.

Leon had been outraged that Roxas would want to stay off because of such a 'lovely girl' as he'd put it. Typical Leon, he loved the girl Roxas was fearful off. In Leon's eyes she was perfection after she set Leon up with her half brother – Cloud.

Five minutes and a lot of shouting later, Leon had finally got Roxas in the car, much to Roxas' disappointment when he saw he'd be shipped off to the dreaded place that was Destiny High.

"Roxas if I hear from Kiara today that you have in any way been nasty to her, you will be in trouble tonight when we get in understand?" Leon asked, looking in his rearview mirror at the sulking blonde, attempted to be comforted by Sora.

The trip to school after Leon's warning had been a silent one, Sora could easily tell how much Roxas wanted to share his thoughts and it was becoming too much for the ever curious Sora. When the car finally did pull up, Roxas shot out the car and ran off from Leon.

"Cya tonight!" Sora grinned to his elder brother and chased after his twin who'd already rounded the school gates. It wasn't too hard to tell where Roxas was running off too, all his friends always met at the same spot on a bench near to an oak tree. It wasn't the best place in the world since the popular kids hung around nearby. Popular kids which Sora couldn't help but admire at times. Of course _she _was part of that group which made Sora shiver slightly, after recalling how upset Roxas had been the night before.

"Sora!" Kairi greeted instantly, waving Sora over instantly as Roxas took a set on top of the picnic bench in a sulk. "What's up with him?" Kairi gestured to Roxas as Sora came close to the group.

"Kiara," Roxas replied before Sora got a chance to, stopping all conversation instantly. Most of the group couldn't help but look over to where the pretty blonde stood away from her usual crowd talking to the ever faithful best friend – Kali.

Nobody really understood much about the shorter of the two girls. Kali had always been open, bubbly and had once had an interest in Tidus but that was grown out of around a year ago when Kali helped Naminé in the group get together with Tidus. Kali always had people's best interests at heart and would go out of her way to help anybody. Then there was the mysterious blonde. Not much was known about her, or why she was so accepting of Kali when she made sure to push everyone else who had a similar personality to Kali away.

From afar most would see her as a model student, straight A's, perfect in most ways. Upon closer inspection it was always seen that she was a heartless and didn't care much for anything or anyone…well accept her friends, she seemed to go out of her way when they were involved.

"Good thing we're in Science with you," Naminé comforted Roxas with a smile. "We won't let her do anything to you, I promise."

"Leon likes her though! If I do anything back if she does anything I'll be in so much sh-" Roxas shook his head before he took any anger out on his friends. "Why goes Leon stick up for her?"

"Cloud," Sora responded with a grin. "Shut up about her and be happy! Don't worry about it, it's not even Science yet!"

Roxas didn't quite share Sora's enthusiasm and rolled his eyes quickly, his eyes catching onto that of the popular kids and where they sat laughing. He eyed a certain red head within the group briefly before turning back to his friends. Kiara must have caught him looking. That was the only explanation that could be given.

"Leon didn't say anything about us though," Kairi offered a comforting hand on Roxas' shoulder and smiling softly. "If she does anything we'll make sure she pays."

"Thanks Kairi but there is no point you getting involved, she'll only go after you and it will be my fault," Roxas sighed and checked through his bag. "Science first…I'm doomed."

"What's everybody got for lunch then? I wanna trade!" Sora changed the subject to something he was a lot more use to. "Trade sammiches!" Sora's grin was wide as he showed his salad sandwiches Leon had packed him. As much as Sora liked sandwiches, he'd much rather have something sweeter and Tidus usually had the answer to his sugary needs.

"Banana?" Wakka offered in a rather dumbfounded way, making his way into the conversation.

"I have something," a new, much sweeter voice spoke up as she herself took a seat at the groups table and dug through her bag. Sora's eyes widened. Kali had joined them and Kali ALWAYS had super sweet things to give out!

"Kali have you heard about Roxas?" Kairi folded her arms, already in protection mode of Roxas as she eyed Kali curiously.

"I have," Kali nodded, dropping her head. "I was in the room when Kiara made the call, something about Axle and Science?" she questioned and all eyes turned back to Roxas.

"Axle?" the same question was spoken from the whole group, minus Sora who was much more interested in what Kali would offer him for exchange with his sandwich.

"She wants to make out I'm gay in class," Roxas rolled his eyes. "Forgot about that bit."

"How could you forget about something like that?" Kairi sighed, shaking her head and clicking her fingers. "Why not get a girlfriend before Science, and then she can't do anything!" Kairi was beaming as she had the idea and her eyes quickly scanned the students that had already gathered around.

"She'd still do it, girlfriend or no girlfriend, besides I don't' want one," Roxas pointed out. "Kali can't you do something?" Roxas always had a lot of faith in the pink haired girl and offered her a pleading look but the girl quickly shook her head.

"I can't, trust me I've tried," she explained with a sigh, pulling out a small bag of heart shaped cookies with some tubes of icing to decorate them yourself. "Trade these Sora?"

"Yes!" Sora jumped happily as he took the cookies off Kali and gave her his sandwich in return. Kali offered a smile as the exchange was done, before looking over to where her own best friend stood, sat in her usual spot beside Riku. None of the group was looking over and all were talking amongst themselves. A lot envied both Kiara and Riku; girls mainly with Kiara and boys envied Riku more. Nothing had ever gone on between the two but they were close…almost too close people always assumed.

Sora had reason to dislike the two more than most after an episode with Kairi in their previous year. He remembered the day all too well, the day Kairi had plucked up the courage and asked Riku to go on a date with her. Not only did Riku say no but the blonde witch came into the picture. Sora would never forgive the two for that, but he couldn't do anything about it either.

"Right I'm skipping Science, it's official!" Roxas suddenly exclaimed, folding his arms in a defiant way.

"You know you'll only be showing her that she's won then," Kairi commented in a rather irritated tone. "Don't both skipping, fight it head on. We know you're not gay so nothing she says or does will be of any significance will it?"

"I guess…" Roxas sighed, his eyes instantly turning towards where Axle stood. She was watching though, with her cocky little smirk that Roxas hated to see. The smirk that told a thousand stories to different people. To Roxas…it only said that Kiara did in fact know the truth.

He averted his gaze quickly just as the bell signaled around the school to say only 5 minutes to get to lessons. It was the bell Roxas was dreading; the bell that told him that he had to make the trip to Science…and if that wasn't bad enough it was a Monday which meant double Science. Could things get any worse? Roxas believed things could only get worse.

"Good morning," the female teach Miss Griyth spoke with a smile at her class, an echo of 'good mornings' where responded directly afterwards as the teacher picked up a pen for the white board and wrote the dreaded lesson for Roxas.

"Sex Education," Miss Griyth unlined the words and turned back to her class. She was a young but intelligent teacher, red haired blue eyed with thick framed glasses. She was quite tall but had never been seen without high heels on which added to her already tall height. "Now, all animals reproduce by the means of mating with one another, however we humans are the only kind that have sex for fun," she explained, picking up a remote for the projector that hung from the ceiling. "We will be watching a short video so please make yourselves comfortable."

A lot shuffled around, many choosing to sit on their desks. Roxas joined his brother at the front of the class with his chair wanting to be as far away from the back as possible where Kiara sat. Roxas had caught her looking at him already, but had no idea what she was planning for the whole lesson.

The video began with some of the guys snickering and laughing throughout, a lot of blushes where forced up around the teenagers. It was a newer video than the less graphic ones the class had watched in their earlier years at Destiny High. The video was all out graphic with wild explanations. The class soon returned to their seats soon after the video finished and the lights where flicked back on.

"Before we continue, does anyone have any questions?" Miss Griyth asked and a show of hands did go up.

"Gregory?"

"Can we watch it again?" the teen questioned and some laughs fell around the room.

"No," Miss Griyth shook her head and scanned the class. "Kiara?"

Roxas froze as Miss Griyth chose the girl he was dreading. Though it couldn't have been anything about him, not in a question and he briefly relaxed.

"We all know there are not only straight couples and a lot of same sex relationships appear in our own race as well as some animal. I read a book on homosexual relationships in the animal world recently, but in school we are not taught of same sex relationships. My question is how would two boys have sex?" Kiara questioned and Roxas turned to show her a glare but she only smirked. "Oh and to make it even, how would two girls?"

Miss Griyth blushed slightly at the question and thought on the answer.

"A very valid question Kiara. We should all accept same sex relationships too. As for two males it would include lubrication in order to entrance easy as one male must insert his penis into the other anus. I will say any gay we have in the class-"

"Roxas," Kiara interrupted with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Roxas slammed his fists into his desk and stood instantly, glaring at the girl who sat directly behind him.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of," Kiara shrugged. "Sorry for the interruption, continue?"

"Use protection," Miss Griyth explained rather timidly, seeing that Roxas hadn't yet sat down. "Please Roxas retake your seat."

Roxas did as told quickly but his scowl remained as he kept looking around at the evil teen.

"As for two females…" Miss Griyth blushed at this and stumbled around her words as silence overtook the class. Noticing Miss Griyth's shy attitude towards the subject a hand was risen which. "Yes Kali?"

"Would you like me to demonstrate with somebody to save you the discomfort?" Kali asked innocent with a smile and quite a good portion of the males within the class whistled at that.

"Please Kali," Miss Griyth allowed it and Kali quickly jumped up and headed to the front of class.

"It's quite simple," the pink haired girl explained, raising a finger. "Come on Kiara," she stated with a giggle as the other girl joined her at the front with a sigh.

Roxas couldn't help but smirk as Kali turned things around. He made a mental note to thank her later. Now the embarrassment wouldn't be on him, but on the devil herself! Roxas smug expression lasted as he looked over towards Axle who was sat in conversation with Riku. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself and soon returned his eyes to the two girls at the front of the class. Kali was giving a lengthy description and Kiara didn't seem too annoyed at the fact an allowed Kali to do as he wished, pointing out different things at all times.

"Thank you girls," Miss Griyth began clapping to which the rest of the class clapped also.

"I think it's only fair that two boys now demonstrate," Kiara stated, not returning to her seat and folding her arms. Roxas' smirk soon fell as Kiara stated the one thing he didn't expect. She'd turned it around again and Roxas knew exactly what was coming. "I know Axle won't mind helping out will you Axle?" Kiara asked, looking towards the back. It was common knowledge that Axle liked to be the centre of attention so quickly agreed. "And Roxas."

"Piss off!" Roxas yelled and Kiara smirked as Miss Griyth narrowed her eyes at Roxas.

"No swearing in class please Roxas," Miss Griyth snapped. "I think it would be a good idea for you to join us up here as punishment for swearing in my lesson."

Kiara went to retake her seat, brushing past a very angry Roxas as she returned to her seat, a brief glance and soft smile towards Kali as she went. Everything for that lesson had already been planned. Of course both didn't know whether or not Roxas would stand, but Miss Griyth making him was a bonus that both girls had to smile at.

Things couldn't have gone better either, Roxas ended up having to bend over which most people laughed at and Roxas was blushing madly at the actions done. Things couldn't have turned out worse for poor Roxas as he stood totally humiliated and embarrassed at the front of class. For now…Kiara had won and a stronger hatred began to grow towards the wicked girl.

The double lesson was unbearable for the heavily embarrassed Roxas, his face didn't calm for most the lesson with his blush. He would be lying to himself though if he said he didn't quite enjoy the close contact. He'd never been able to get close to Axle before but did he really want to? Roxas knew Axle would never see him in the same light Roxas saw Axle. Getting close…would only lead to disaster.


End file.
